The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for attaching a decorative finial to a window covering support rod. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for securing a finial to a hollow support rod by pressing an extension on the finial into a sleeve or bushing made of a material softer than the material comprising the finial.
In the field of window coverings, various techniques are employed for supporting draperies and the like over a window. These techniques typically include the use of a support rod secured to a wall or window frame by cantilevered brackets. The rods often carry rings or other intermittent support devices holding the draperies, which may be manually or mechanically movable along the support rod to cover or uncover the window opening. Alternatively, the draperies may be hung directly on the support rods. The ends of the rods are commonly either covered by the draperies or exposed, extending beyond either side of the window opening.
A common decorative technique used in conjuction with exposed ends of window covering support rods involves the use of finials that terminate the support rods with an attractive element. Although such finials may be supported in a variety of ways, they are typically either fitted within the rods, around the rods or both within and around the rod ends. Portions of the finials may be tapered or dimensioned to provide an interference fit within or around the rod ends to provide a secure hold of the finial on the rod. Additional securing devices may be included in a finial attachment portion, such as set screws designed to engage the support rod to provide a retaining force preventing removal of the finial.
While these finial attachment arrangements are generally adequate for many types of finials and support rods, they are not without drawbacks. For example, where rigid rods are used, such as relatively heavy wall or welded seam rods, pressing an interference fit finial into the rod may be difficult or impossible. Moreover, where finials having large or heavy decorative sections are used, the interference fit may not be sufficient to hold the finial securely in the desired position. In addition, where finials are made of a particularly hard material, such as cast or wrought metal, the required interference fit may be very difficult or impossible to obtain through common manufacturing practices without incurring excessive costs. This is particularly true for sand castings and the like, where dimensional tolerances are relatively large.
There is a need therefore, for an improved arrangement for attaching and supporting a decorative finial in a window covering support rod. In particular, there is a need for a finial support arrangement that is both simple and economical to fabricate and use, and that provides effective support for various types of finial, including relatively large or heavy finials, and finials made of hard materials such as cast or wrought metal.